1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including a plurality of resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic components of the related art, a band pass filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-70288, for example, is known. This band pass filter includes an input terminal, an output terminal, four LC parallel resonators, and first and second trap resonators. The four LC parallel resonators are magnetically coupled with each other so as to define a band pass filter. The first trap resonator includes a capacitor and an inductor connected in parallel with each other, and is disposed between the input terminal and an LC parallel resonator. The second trap resonator includes a capacitor and an inductor connected in parallel with each other, and is disposed between the output terminal and an LC parallel resonator. In the electronic component configured as described above, by the provision of the trap resonators, it is possible to increase the attenuation of a radio-frequency signal at the cutoff frequency of the high frequency side of a pass band.
However, in the band pass filter disclosed in the above publication, it is difficult to decrease the size of the LC parallel resonators. This will be discussed more specifically. The inductors of the four LC parallel resonators and the first and second trap resonators each include a line electrode layer and two via-electrodes. The line electrode layer is a linear line electrode layer extending in a first direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to a top-bottom direction. The two via-electrodes extend from both ends of the line electrode layer downward. With this configuration, the six inductors each have a substantially angular U-shape opened downward, and are aligned in a second direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the first direction. In this manner, if many inductors are aligned in the second direction, the length of the electronic component in the second direction is increased.